A Life on the Line
by Washable Smile
Summary: OC. A girl throws herself off a battlement, not expecting to be saved by...NOTE: I have stopped writing this story while I try to come up with something better
1. Chapter 1: At the Battlement

Emmie just couldn't stand it! She had to get away from there. She didn't think she could stand it if she had to sit though another minute of it. She stood up and abruptly left the church. She ran as fast as her binding stays would permit her to. She was so distraught she hardly noticed where she was going. Emmie stopped to catch her breath and finally observed her surroundings. She was surprised to find herself at the top of the fort. Before she knew what she was doing, she took a breath and hurled herself off the ledge and into the inky black depths below.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
For all of her fifteen years Emmelia Swann had been a bit of a rogue. She lived with her mother in the care of whatever relative that could support them. Emmie had never even met her father. All she knew was that that he was off on a ship somewhere. All she had of his was a rusty old pirate's medallion. Living with poor relations never really appealed to Emmie and so, she spent most of her time running around the streets or at her Aunt Jennifer's house. Aunt Jen was just about the only person Emmie's mother never suggested living with, simply because she couldn't stand her husband. However, Emmie liked her uncle Phil a lot. He was the closest thing she had to a father, and was drawn to him.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
With a sickening crash, Emmie hit the water. She immediately began to sink, she was being pulled down by her numerous petticoats and heavy hoops. What a fool I am, she thought, why do I do things like that, jumping off of buildings. On top of it all, I didn't even think to take of my hoops. Emmie was prone to rash actions, sometimes she hardly knew what came over her. She couldn't explain it. There was something in her blood. This wasn't the first time she had had a near fatal accident due to her inability to rationalize.  
  
Emmie kept sinking slowly and she knew she had to rid herself of her condemning skirts. She unbuttoned the front of her basque and thru it if along with her skirt. She reached behind her and untied her petticoat. Finally she undid her enormous hoops and was left in her drawers and pantalets. Immediately Emmie started swimming to the top but she had run out of air. She looked down at the infinite depths of water and saw her black mourning dress floating ominously in the water. Without any energy or breath left, Emmie passed out. 


	2. Chapter 2: Meetings

Disclaimer: I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean A/N: This chapter is dedicated to Nuanniel the author of The Same Blood Flows in my Veins, because that story was the inspiration for this one. It is also dedicated to Sparrow's Girl who told me about this website in the first place. (btw her story is really good: The many faces of Jack Sparrow) R&R please!!!  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Emmie woke up to find herself on a beach, looking up at a blurry face.  
  
"Uncle Phil?" she asked.  
  
"No luv, not Phil, Jack."  
  
With a sickening lurch, Emmie remembered that her uncle was dead, and dissolved in a flood of tears.  
  
" He's dead! DEAD!" she cried, "It's all mother's fault! She drove him away! He didn't even want to go on that stupid ship and now he's dead!"  
  
Suddenly someone walked up to Jack and stood behind him. Looking up Emmie saw that it was her Uncle Will.  
  
"Emmelia! What are you doing here? You're not even dressed! Have you been falling off ledges like your Aunt Liz?" He said half kidding  
  
"Well mate, as a matter of fact she has, and I have, once again, been forced to act the hero. God Will, when will your family stop trying to ruin my reputation?" said Jack  
  
"Very funny Jack, you know you'd save anyone who gave you half a chance. Come on Emmie, put this on and I'll take you home." Will said, handing her his cloak  
  
* * * * *  
  
Emmie woke up the next morning with a head filled with thoughts of that guy who saved her. "What was his name?" she thought " Oh ya.. Jack." Her memory was vague but she remembered him being really nice looking.  
  
Now, more then ever, Emmie hated being home with her mother. And she didn't want to go to Aunt Jen's house and see the coffin in the parlor, waiting to be buried. Emmie decided to go to Will & Liz's. "Maybe they could tell me about that Jack guy." She thought.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Elizabeth was glad to see her niece, but Will and Jack were at the blacksmith shop, which was highly disappointing to Emmie.  
  
"I met Jack yesterday," Emmie said tactfully, "How come you've never introduced us before?  
  
"Oh! Didn't Will tell you? Jack hasn't been here in about three years, he's Captain of a pirate ship and doesn't come around here to often. On top of that, your mother was very insistent that you never meet any pirates at all."  
  
Elizabeth kept on talking vivaciously. She told a very interesting story about how she met Jack and Emmie started to from a plan.  
  
Ever since she was ten years old, Emmie told herself that one day, when she was older, she would get on a ship and find her father. Her Uncle Phil was strongly opposed to this, declaring that the sea was no place for a lady. "Well, Uncle Phil is gone, and more then ever, I need to find my dad." She thought.  
  
"Liz, we're home!" Will called from the entry.  
  
"Hello boys. Come into the parlor, Emmie is her and I don't believe she and Jack have been properly introduced."  
  
Once they entered she continued  
  
"Jack this is my niece, Emmelia Swann, Emmie, this is Jack Sparrow."  
  
"Captain Jack Sparrow" he corrected.  
  
"Captain Sparrow! Have you a ship?" asked Emmie forwardly  
  
"Lass, you're askin' Cap'tn Jack Sparrow if he 'as a ship? Wut kind of Captain would I be if I didn't 'ave a ship? Aye Lass, I got meself the finest ship in the Carribean, The Black Pearl." He answered "I'm sorry Mr. Sparrow, I didn't mean to be imprudent. I-I'm just so interested in vessels. I'd love to have a private talk with you later uh, about, um, different types of.. boats.  
  
"A'right luv, wut ever ye say." He said mockingly giving her an all-to- obvious wink  
  
The day wore on and Emmie decided it was time for her to go home. But she still hadn't told Jack her plan. Luckily, Jack solved her problem for her.  
  
"Well, I best be off," he said, "Me crew's meeting up in the saloon and being captain I best be there."  
  
"Yes I must be going as well." Said Emmie, thinking quickly. " Jack, could you walk me home? It would save Uncle Will the trouble."  
  
"Aye, of course, Lass, can resist being seen in public with the dashing Captain Sparrow can ye? And besides, we haven't had a chance to talk about, vessels have we?"  
  
* * * * *  
  
Once outside, Emmie wasted no time is telling Jack her plan.  
  
"Captain Sparrow, I must admit, I know practically nothing about ships, but I'm looking for a passage." Said Emmie  
  
"Well, that might be possible, luv, where to? Bear, in mind that you would have to do your share of work. I can't be taxiing people all over the Caribbean without anything to show for it"  
  
"Well, you see, I don't know exactly where I'm going. I want to find my father and I'm not sure where he is.. in fact, I don't even know his name."  
  
"I see, and how, pray tell, are you planning on finding him?"  
  
"Well, I.. um.you see. I was thinking, of just, asking around if anyone new him. He is a pirate so someone must have heard of him."  
  
"Lass, the answer is plain and simple: No. I can't be trekking around the coastline asking after someone who, for all we know, is dead. ...  
  
Here we are, home, safe and sound, though, I presume, a trifle disappointed. G'night" He said, and left without waiting for her to answer. 


	3. Chapter 3: Discoveries

Disclaimer: I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean  
  
A/N: This chapter is dedicated to Nuanniel the author of The Same Blood Flows in my Veins, because that story was the inspiration for this one. It is also dedicated to Sparrow's Girl who told me about this website in the first place. (by the way her story is really good: The many faces of Jack Sparrow)  
  
It was pointed out to me, very truthfully, that my story is quite confusing. The first chapter was supposed to be like that, as it is a prologue/introduction. On the other hand, the second chapter was terribly confusing and I apologize. I'm not really sure where this story is going and too many things are coming out at one time. Hopefully from now on things will be much clearer and enjoyable to read.  
  
Constructive criticism is always appreciated but I ask to bear in mind that this is my first fanfic. Hope you like this chapter!!  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Midnight. Emmie couldn't sleep. She crept over to her desk and lifted up the loose floorboard underneath. She took out her father's medallion and examined it. On the front was an embossed insignia. The medallion was not in good condition; it was blackened with age and had scratch marks on the back. To her great surprise, Emmie discovered, amid the scratch marks, two names inscribed in the gold: Tim Burton & Jack Sparrow.  
  
"Jack Sparrow? Emmie thought, what could this possibly mean? And the other name.Tim Burton.that must be my father, it has to be! After all this is his medallion isn't it? Could it be possible that Mr. Sparrow knows my father? Tomorrow. tomorrow I'll go and ask him."  
  
* * * * *  
  
"Is Mr. Sparrow here? I need to speak with him." Emmie said to Elizabeth the next afternoon  
  
"No he's not, he is down at the tavern." she said  
  
"All right, thank you, I'll go and find him."  
  
Emmie found Jack sitting at a table in the corner of the room and sat down opposite him. As soon as she was seated Emmie threw the medallion on the table.  
  
"Listen to me Mr. Sparrow, I want the truth from you. I have a right to know. You see this medallion, it was my father's and your name is on the back along with what I'm assuming is his name. If you know, or knew my father I beg you to tell me --" Before Emmie could say anymore Jack cut her off.  
  
"My God! Tim Burton is your father! Why didn't you say so before? All right Lass, I'll tell you what I know about him. Your father was, still is, the captain of the Delectation, a mighty fine ship. I was his first mate for nigh on ten years. He was not your average pirate. Instead of trading his plunder as soon as he got it he preferred to hoard it all. He has a cache on a tiny spit of land. We were a mighty fine team, inseparable, until we came to port royal. We arrived here a bit over 15 years ago. That was when he met your mother. When the ship set sail, I stayed behind. I wanted me own ship, and I had found the Black Pearl. The Delectation stayed in Prot Royal for only a few weeks and I doubt it very much if your father even knows you exist. Your father, Tim Burton, always wore this medallion around his neck, with his name on the back. When you were about three years old, he sent it to me with my name on the back. He told me he would be back one day for it but I haven't seen him since I left the crew."  
  
Emmie took a long time to process this information. Finally she said: " Captain Sparrow, do you know where to find him?"  
  
"I'm not sure, your dad hated change and I'm sure he still has is cache, I know were it is, perhaps we could go and find out."  
  
"You mean, you would help me find him?"  
  
"I can't give any guarantees, luv, but I'll try me best. I must warn you, this is a wild goose chase, never the less I'm willing to try. What about you? Can you sail under the command of a pirate?"  
  
"Your best mate was my father, what do you think?"  
  
"I think we set sail tomorrow at noon." 


	4. Chapter 4: A Shadow

Disclamer: I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean  
  
A/N: I will not be able to update until after Christmas due to vacations in computer-less territory and obviously, the holiday rush. Merry Christmas everyone!!  
  
To: Lyra Silvertongue 13: thank you so much for your reviews and constructive criticism! I love hearing what you have to say about this fic! Your reviews have helped me improve my story and I'm looking forward to hearing what you have to say about this chapter.  
  
Chapter 4  
  
The Black Pearl stood moored, not to far from the shore, ready to set sail, come morning. The port was still. Not a soul was around there at that time of night, save the tired old guard.  
  
You could hear the calm movement of the waves, the slow rustle of the trees and a few rowdy shouts from the barroom close by. Every so often a bird would fly overhead cawing to the world below. On that peaceful night, one could not imagine the world coming to life again. One could not imagine time, nor distance. All that existed and all that mattered was the soft tranquility of the nature around one at that very second.  
  
Suddenly, and uninvited, a shadow crept across the pale moonlight, a small shadow of a boy of around thirteen. Slowly he crept to a rowboat and rowed out onto the water. Once he came to the Black Pearl, he tossed up a rope with a hook on the end and climbed aboard.  
  
* * * * * A/N: ok. I know it's short. ok I admit it; it's pathetically short but I once I finally broke though my writers block (which I get often) this is what came out. Another, hopefully longer chapter is coming up next. 


End file.
